Amidabutsu
Amidabutsu is the most forbidden jutsu in the Omikami Clan. This is due to the first Jingū's use of the technique to extend the span of his own life at the expense of the lives of innocents. As such, the technique is recognized as having caused the civil war of the Omikami Clan. The technique creates a dark sphere between the palms of the wielder, the attack is then released, creating a large shockwave that draws in the life energy of living beings in the area and then decimates the remains. The life energy absorbed is then drawn into the wielder's body to extend the life span of the user. The technique cannot be performed in consecutive uses due to the strain on both the wielder's body and the wielder's chakra. This leaves a short period of time after an initial use that the wielder cannot use the technique. Jingū has used the technique to release a blastwave capable of lengthening the range of the technique. The technique is a hybrid between Physical and Abstract Void Release. When first formed, the void chakra condenses in the center forming a core structure. This core is actually the brighter than the surrounding layer of chakra which gets darker the farther away from the core it is. After being released, the technique creates a large shockwave. However, the core remains intact, as it expands but does not explode. The light released by the shockwave then saps the life energy from the living beings within the area. This is done by the stealing of the pure physical energy taken from the cells in the beings body, and the pure spiritual energy taken from the mind's conscienceness. Stealing both in their purity, in turn takes away the very life essence of the victim caught within the technique. Following the absorption of the energies, the technique's properties as a physical Void Release jutsu take effect, voiding anything within its range of all physicality, leaving nothing remaining. However, if a target were to escape having all of its life essence taken, then it is probable that they will also escape being annhilated (or at least completely annhilated as a limb could be destroyed apart from the rest of the body) as the process is near simultaneous. The stolen life energy is then trapped within the core which acts as an isolation matrix. The core then returns to the technique's wielder granting them the stolen life essence to expand the span of their life. When using a blastwave variant of the technique, the target must be within a certain range of the core, even if he/she is caught up in the technique, in order to have the life essence stolen and not wiped away. Adaptations Jingū has used the technique to release a blastwave capable of wiping away the life energy of those caught in. However, this version does not allow the wielder to absorb the life energy caught in the attack, as it is wiped away. Trivia *Amidabutsu is based off Amitābha, a celestial buddha known for his longevity attribute and deep awareness of individuals. His name translates to "The Buddha of Infinite Light" Category:Void Release